


The Lights and the Buzz

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grumpy Dean, M/M, Multi, Nougat baby Jack, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: Sam and Dean aren't good at keeping secrets in the bunker - especially from a Nephilim with extra good hearing.Jack's envious, and more than a little curious. Sam and Dean generously offer to let Jack join in.





	The Lights and the Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this before season 13 started, abandoned it, and then finished it tonight. There's a good chance there's some typos or mistakes, and if you wanna give me a head's up, feel free :)

It’s strange to be inhuman in a human world. Jack’s been aware of his own existence while he was still curled up in his mother’s belly, feeling her pain and worry and love. He’d been born self-aware and fully formed with a basic understanding of language and life. But he still didn’t understand if he was good or evil. Or what either of those really meant.

Sam seems to think good. It’s almost too much, Sam’s gentle way of talking to him, hoping for the best. He sits and chats with Jack about himself a little, explaining that he’d been born with something inside him too, something dark and burning. But that didn’t define him. Sam chose his own way. He chose to help people.

Dean is quieter, but it makes Jack uneasy. When they’re home, in the bunker. Dean makes them food, pushing plates of burgers and fries in front of Sam and Jack, grunting at them to eat up while he continues to eye Jack like he’s expecting the nephilim to kill them all in their sleep.

At night they argue. Jack’s room is far down the hall, but his hearing seems to be better than these humans’ and he’s not sure if they realize he can hear them. He thinks not. Dean doesn’t trust him and keeps telling Sam that they’re being reckless and stupid. Jack can feel Dean’s pain radiating like waves through the walls, and he wonders how the man is still even on his feet. He knows their mother and friends are gone, and Jack feels guilty that he’d been part of that.

Their fighting always transitions into something hungry and desperate, Sam grabbing Dean and shoving him against the table, bodies slotted against each other, skin against skin. He sneaks out to watch after the first few times he hears them.

Dean fucks like he’s falling apart, like Sam is his lodestone, the only thing that’s real. Sam fucks like he’s trying to stitch Dean together by sheer force of will.

They’re in the library this time, sitting in a soft, gigantic chair with Dean on Sam’s lap. Sam’s got his hands underneath Dean’s ass while he jerks up, fast and hard while Dean clings to Sam’s shoulders.

“Harder, Sammy,” Dean grunts out, although Jack doesn’t know how that would be possible. Sam’s mouth is on Dean’s neck, teeth dragging up his chin, and Dean’s whimpering.

It makes Jack feel empty inside, knowing that this kind of passion and connection exists in the world and that he’s on the outside. But it also makes him flushed and achy, trying to make sense of his own body. They catch him watching after the first dozen times, Sam’s eyes locking on his from across the kitchen where he’s got Dean bent over a table.

Jack ducks and runs.

The only place to go is his room. He feels comfortable calling it ‘his’ although nothing in this world seems to belong to him.

A few minutes later, Sam knocks on his door. He’s fully clothed, hairline a little sweaty, but otherwise presentable.

“Uh, hey, Jack.” Sam’s embarrassment is obvious. “Sorry. We never meant for you to see that.”

He has no idea how to answer. “You’re brothers,” Jack states, stupidly. He’s been on the internet non-stop since he’d been born, trying to absorb culture and the world, and he knows incest is taboo. Not that Jack judges, he’s just wondering how these brothers managed to cross that line.

Wincing, Sam nods. “We know it’s not normal.” He’s in the doorway, hands in his pockets. “I understand if it upset you. We –”

“It didn’t upset me,” Jack quickly interrupts. He glances up at Sam, gaze even as he adds, “It’s beautiful. I wish… I knew what that was like. What you guys have.”

A soft exhalation puffs from Sam’s mouth. He shakes his head, wry, shaky smile on his lips. “Me and Dean, we’ve been through a lot. I know it might be fucked up, but this is what we’ve got to hold onto, to keep us going.”

Sam stays a few more minutes, asking Jack if he’s good, and Jack rolls his eyes, tells Sam he’s fine, leave him alone. It doesn’t stop Sam from hovering the next few days. Dean keeps his distance, looking a mixture of peeved and begrudgingly embarrassed.

Jack finds his mom’s videos that week, though. It throws him, makes him ache that he can’t even have that small piece of connection in the world. Of course Sam finds him that way, chin on his knees, eyes a little misty. Jack snaps at Sam when he tries to comfort him, growls at the man to stop fucking hovering, just leave him alone. But that night, he finds himself padding over to Sam’s room, slipping inside his door, and sliding into Sam’s bed.

Somehow, Dean’s not in Sam’s bed tonight. Sam doesn’t stir much when Jack tucks himself inside the sheets, probably assuming it’s his brother, and when he flips his body over to face Jack, he looks surprised.

Jack doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything, just nuzzles into Sam’s chest and is grateful when Sam’s arm slides around him and he lets him stay.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok,” Sam soothes, and Jack closes his eyes and falls asleep to the warm thud of Sam’s heartbeat.

Dean finds them in the morning. His hair is mussed and eyes bleary as he pushes the door open, and Jack blinks at Dean while he stands in the doorway, staring at them.

“What’s the kid doing here?” Dean grunts. Jack thinks about bristling. He might only be a month old, but he’s an adult by physical development standards.

“C’mon, Dean, be nice,” Sam chides.

“I’m always nice,” Dean answers, frowning. “I came by to see if you wanted your dick sucked, Sam. I think that makes me pretty fucking selfless.”

Sam puts a hand on Jack’s back, fingers gentle as he and his brother share a look. They always do this, have wordless conversations right in front of Jack.

“You still can,” Sam offers, and Dean looks contemplative for a moment before stepping inside the room, shrugging nonchalantly.

“If that’s what you want, brother.” Dean steps out of his slippers before sliding himself on the bed, over Sam’s legs, hands cutting between Sam’s thighs.

“I always want it,” Sam responds, smiling faintly.

“Needy slut,” Dean says fondly, leaning down to kiss up from Sam’s knees.

Jack already feels left out, doesn’t know what to do, although he refuses to let Dean kick him out like this. He shifts a bit and Sam immediately puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

“Stay,” he says, a bit breathily. “We’re inviting you to stay. If you want.”

Jack looks down at Dean who turns his cheek to the side, one hand going up the side of Sam’s boxers.

“Yeah,” Dean echos, smirking a bit. “Sammy and me, we talked. You can stay.”

“You want me to watch?” Jack asks in confirmation. Sam’s rubs his shoulder while Dean smirks harder.

“If that’s what you want,” Sam replies. “We’re offering more; as far as you want to go.”

“I… do want,” Jack whispers.

Sam’s eyes do that liquid-concerned thing. “Do you know how this works? Do you need some help figuring out what to do?”

“Maybe.” Jack lets a hand slide down to rest on Sam’s bare stomach. He wonders if Sam and Dean suspect that his internet research hasn’t stayed completely PG.

Sam moves his hand to place over the one Jack’s got on his stomach while Dean nudges himself between Sam’s legs and pulls Sam’s dick out. Jack’s seen this before but not this close, where he could see the shine on Dean’s mouth, the way Sam’s dick bulges the side of his cheek. Jack can’t help reaching out a hand and touching where the skin’s rounded tight, and he feels Dean laugh.

“It takes some practice to take Sammy deep,” Dean says, mouth popping off Sam’s dick. “Watch and learn, kid.”

Something cutting and hot slices inside Jack’s stomach. It takes him a minute to identify it, not used to it being so strong. _Jealousy_. Frowning, Jack slides down the bed and nudges himself against Dean.

Dean doesn’t exactly make room. His body is hard and unmovable, but Jack shifts until he finds a good position and refuses to budge, eyes locked on Dean’s while he sticks out his tongue, licks up the other side of Sam’s dick.

Sam’s fingers run in Jack’s hair. “Slow down,” he murmurs. “Jack, it’s ok. You have nothing to prove.”

But Jack ignores him, fingers slipping down to knead into the base, rolling Sam’s balls in his hands and feeling triumphant when Sam makes a guttural, pleased sound. He feels a bit proud, putting all those nights of watching this into practice. He remembers a few of Dean’s moves that made Sam’s eyes roll back.

When Jack’s mouth slides back up to the head of Sam’s dick, Dean’s there, and Jack can feel Dean’s mouth bump against his, both of them slurping while Sam groans and his head tips back. After a few seconds, Dean clamps a hand to the back of Jack’s neck and pulls him up just enough for Dean to get his mouth over his, both their mouths shiny from spit and precome.

Jack’s eyes fly open. He doesn’t know how he feels about this, doesn’t know how well he likes Dean. But Dean kisses perfectly, mouth plush, tongue peeking in just enough to make all the nerves in Jack’s mouth light on fire. It only takes a few seconds for Jack to decide that making out with Dean is fucking awesome. His eyes close when Dean’s hand slides up the back of his head, fingers absently petting and pulling at Jack’s hair, just the way Jack had seen Dean do with Sam. It feels good, and he can’t help the soft whimpering sounds he makes.

Eventually, Dean pulls away, thumbs the spit away from the edge of Jack’s mouth, and asks: “You wanna get fucked?”

“Yes please.”

Dean smiles darkly and pulls away. He climbs into Sam’s lap, sitting and staring at Jack, Sam’s hands resting on Dean’s hips.

“Can’t fuck with your clothes on.” There’s a little challenging smirk playing at Dean’s lips, although it fades a bit when Sam’s hands move up, one stroking at Dean’s stomach, the other rubbing at one of Dean’s nipples.

“That’s dirty pool,” Dean mutters, head tipping back, mouth dropping open.

Sam smiles, hard enough that his dimples pop out. His glance moves from Dean to Jack. “This what you want?” he asks, voice hoarser than it was before. Both the brother’s hips are grinding against each other in small, smooth movements.

“Yes. Please, please yes.” Jack wants whatever heat is between them, wants it so bad.

“Would you strip for us, baby?” Sam asks softly, hands still petting at his brother.

The endearment makes something electric shiver up Jack’s spine, and he nods, face flushed and body tingling with so much heat.

He slips off the bed, takes a step back to give him enough room. He’s seen Dean do this for Sam, make it a show. Going slow and confident as Sam watched with bright, needy eyes.

Jack doesn’t know how to do that, but he tries. His fingers grip the edge of the soft tee he’d slept in, pulling up just slow enough to make him blush harder while Sam and Dean watch. One of Sam’s hands has slipped under Dean’s sleeping shorts, moving as wet, squelching sounds float over to Jack. Dean’s head is tipped back into Sam's chest, breathing labored.

“Keep going, Jack. So pretty. Wanna see more of you, baby.”

Nodding, Jack pulls up until the t-shirt slides over his head then drops it to the floor, feeling deliciously exposed, loving the way Sam’s eyes shine at him, the way Dean’s drowsy eyes look approving as well.

He pulls his pajama bottoms down a little more quickly, hesitating only half a second before bringing his underwear down, stepping out of them both before slipping back on the bed.

“God, wanna see how much you squirm when you’re full of cock,” Sam murmurs, and Jack looks up, eyes wide.

Chuckling, Sam gives his brother a few more strokes from beneath Dean’s boxers, looking at Jack through long bangs. “Dean always tells me I talk too much during. He’ll never admit how much he likes dirty talk, though. I got it all from him, by the way. C’mere, Jack. Let’s get you comfortable.”

Jack lets himself be tugged towards and pushed into Sam’s place at the top of the bed, head laid back and thighs pushed open. Dean's surprisingly gentle, finger rubbing at Jack’s hole, coaxing him relaxed and soft before he prods just around the entrance.

Sam’s right next to Jack. His hair tickles Jack’s belly as he nuzzles and kisses, fingers swirling circles across Jack’s skin until he feels like his body is humming. The moment Sam’s mouth closes around Jack's dick, he gasps and arches up, hands flying down to slide in Sam’s hair, loosely holding on while Sam tongues and slurps.

He barely notices when Dean gets a whole finger in, fucking it down to the knuckle, but he notices when Dean goes to two, winces but adjusts and relaxes.

“This hurt?” Dean rumbles in a kind tone.

“It – it’s pressure. But it’s ok. This body… it can take a lot more than a human.” Jack’s thighs spread even wider, trying to ease the burn, and Dean keeps going, twisting his fingers in and out until Jack’s body gets used it, just long enough for Dean to add a third finger.

Both brothers are taking careful note of Jack’s reactions, and he’s carefully trying to hide them. It takes a while for his body to make room, to move in the shape Dean wants. But it eventually does, eventually becomes comfortable until Dean starts bearing down inside, hitting a spot that makes Jack gasps, hips bucking up into Sam’s mouth.

Sam pulls back with a cough, smiles at Dean and says, “I think he’s ready.”

It’s so much more vulnerable than Jack thought possible, lying back while Dean pushes in and rocks inside. His dick is leaking against his belly, slapping every so often. He’s so damn close to coming, Sam had been careful not to let him come while he’d been blowing him, and Jack almost cries with how sensitive it all feels, good-burns that he’s shaking from, doesn’t know how much more he can take.

Dean didn’t take nearly as much prep, and Sam slides in just after Dean starts fucking into Jack, shoving them both together and pushing Dean right against Jack’s chest.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok,” Dean assures Jack, even while he’s being shoved back and forth from how hard Sam’s fucking against them both. Dean’s mouth is on his, kissing him until Jack’s lost in the sensation of how full he is, how surrounded he feels, and he realizes this is exactly what he wanted.

Dean manages to reach a hand between them, fingers just brushing against the side of Jack’s dick that’s trapped between their stomach, and Jack’s orgasm suprises him and he shouts, so loud and choking, and he wishes he could stop himself from making all those sounds but he doesn’t know how.

“Shh, just let it happen, baby, you’re ok.” Sam’s reaching past his brother to stroke the side of Jack’s face as he wails through the spasms, tears tracking from the corners of his eyes while Dean kisses the other side of his face.

As soon as Jack calms down, Dean pulls out, and both brothers rubs their hands across his body, make sure he’s ok before Dean looks over at Sam. There’s another wordless conversation between them before Sam leans down, kisses Jack’s mouth hard, runs his tongue against Jack’s lips, and says, “We’ll get back to you in a second. Gotta give Dean what he needs.”

And then Sam’s shoving Dean on the bed, moving his brother roughly like he seems to like, and they’re rutting together, loud and desperate. Dean’s ankles wrapped behind Sam’s hips, both of them forgetting about Jack as they growl and gasp, nothing but moving muscles and singing nerve endings. Dean’s mouth is on Sam’s neck, sucking or biting, Jack can’t tell, but he can see when Sam’s muscles seize, when Dean’s right behind him, both whining as their grinding slows down, bodies overheated and overstimulated.

When they finish, they tiredly move to either side of Jack, sweaty, tired hands palming across his body until they’re holding hands over his tummy. Sam nuzzles his chin over Jack’s head, leaves a few sloppy kisses in his hair, and Dean almost promptly falls asleep.

Jack knows he could never get between these brothers, wouldn’t dare to try. But right now, nestled between them like this, he’s more content than he’d ever been.


End file.
